


The Final Episode

by orphan_account



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Demonic Possession, F/F, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Politics, Princes & Princesses, kidnapper kun is named bokutachi, killing shitty parents, my embarassingly sincere love of this webseries, why doesnt koneko chan have a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What of Raku-chan's fate?(written like the planning stage of a bigger project because thats what it is)





	The Final Episode

koneko is asleep

shes having a nightmare, shes lost in a void, looking frantically for raku chan

she finds raku's corpse. but its in cat form.

koneko rushes toward her

raku's body sinks into the ground

koneko falls to her knees trying to save her  
she hears a growl behind her and a GIANT DEMON CAT pounces her

she wakes up in a sweat

she remembers today is Raku-chan's funeral. she wears a black dress

she meets up with hitoshi, who has brought bokutachi

they go to meet vet sama and the place is a mess

vet sama is in an absolute tizzy.  
raku chan's body is missing!!!

bokutachi suddenly looks super worried and says they need to leave

for bokutachi knows something the others dont, you see

he knows that emiko ojou sama had sent bokutachi and the squirrel to non lethally subdue her sister koneko chan in order to ensure she wouldnt be challenged by her for the throne.

koneko chan doesnt know shes next in line for the throne bc she was raised by dolce's mom and didnt know her mom or dad or emiko for very long. 

raku chan isnt dead, she was just turned into a neko demon by emiko's curse. emiko can also control her now. 

emiko is now taking a direct route to get rid of koneko chan. shes going to kidnap her and turn her into a neko demon too.

so emiko kidnaps koneko chan.

in a fun reversal of one of the earlier scenes, bokutashi and hitoshi have to realize the severity of the situation and save the kidnapped koneko chan. its called character growth. 

meanwhile, in the dungeon, theres a "i know youre in there! its me koneko!" scene when emiko tries to have raku bite koneko to turn her into a neko demon. it works and koneko chan wins raku back! it doesnt change raku back to a human though. to signify when raku is and isnt in control of herself, her chibi wings will be angel or devil wings depending. she also has slit pupils when shes evil and her normal anime eyes when shes good.

bokutachi and hitoshi bust the two out, and they begin looking for emiko. they find her and find out emiko is in line for the throne only because her mother, the queen, is certain emiko will do what she asks of her. and she ordered emiko to get rid of the uncontrollable variable, koneko. emiko didnt want to be evil..... :,( 

koneko is now firmly set on beginning emiko's redemption arc. as soon as the queen leaves the room koneko begins to yell about the power of friendship. bokutachi and hitoshi try to sneak out in the background. emiko gets freaked and tries to attack koneko, but raku pounces emiko and knocks her out.

the four decide to kidnap Emiko in the hopes that she'll tell them how to fix Raku.

(chorus of meet virginia by train plays as) emiko confesses to all of it and tells them that her mom is an evil queen, she agrees to fix raku and confides in them that she doesnt even want to be queen. koneko and bokutachi are the first to agree to help her defeat the queen. koneko because shes nice and thats her sister. bokutachi bc he was good friends with emiko before all this went down, and he understood that she didnt actually want anyone to get hurt.

emiko confesses that true love will fix raku. raku looks crestfallen at this, the boys look guilty, and koneko looks sad as well. she asks how you even tell when your in love. hitoshi bokutachi and raku all give examples. koneko slowly looks more and more like shes having a revalation. as bokutachi and hitoshi begin listing more and raku begins trailing off, raku is also making that face. they both just look at each other. bokutachi slaps his hand over hitoshi's mouth in the background. 

"oh."koneko says, breaking the stillness. the wind picks up. raku smiles delightedly  
"oh." replies raku, and when she runs toward koneko she turns back into a human. they kiss. 

back to the story  
they all fight the queen, and vet sama helps. raku permanently has the ability to switch back and forth between small cat, giant cat, and human forms which RULES. koneko has neko powers to rival her mother's. she can control wind with her EMOTIONS, which is why shed learned to be so stoic normally, AND explains why all the emotional moments were so windy. bokutachi is the rogue of the group. hitoshi is just kind of there, but he cheers all of them on. he's learned a lesson about how much he values his friends and that he shouldnt take them for granted.

they defeat her and she explodes into startdust like the stars in the opening theme.

vet sama walks up to a crying emiko and tells her that the pet shelter could always use more volunteers, if shed like to do something good to make up for the guilt shes feeling.

TIME SKIP

credits play over raku and koneko's wedding/coronation 

after credits scene is the after wedding party where everyone sits together eating mochi ice cream, dolce and raku's college friends included. its to mirror the opening shot of the first episode. they all have a sleep over, (emiko hands raku a magic rabies vaccine in a funny background moment) and as they all say goodnight and fall asleep, the episode, and the story, comes to its end.

**Author's Note:**

> heres is images of Emiko-chan  
https://toyhou.se/4437556.emiko


End file.
